Taboo
by courthale
Summary: Edward is in a chart-topping band and Bella is his publicist. All human, normal pairings, with pretty much the same personalities as the twilight counter parts. Being continued by kuntrygal.
1. Pathetic

Edward is in a chart-topping band and Bella is his publicist. All human, normal pairings, with pretty much the same personalities as the twilight counter parts.

What happens between the two?

For the people who have read my other stories, and I haven't posted in awhile this is a bit of an extra incentive to bring you back around to not hating me.

Taboo

Chapter 1

Pathetic

"Thank you and goodnight" Rosalie, our lead singer yelled to the crowd after we were done with our set. We made our way off the stage only to be bombarded by fans and reporters.

"Let them through." One of our bodyguards yelled. I never understood why people couldn't just calm down if they did maybe we could stop and talk to them. But with all the craziness we couldn't risk it. We all piled into the limo on our way back to the hotel to spend another boring night at our respective suites. I couldn't wait to get back and just relax. I enjoyed performing and the high you get from the energy of the crowd, but we had been on tour for four months already with no breaks. I was drained.

"It was a good crowd tonight. The stadium looked pretty much full. Bella really knows how to do her job." Emmett said, he was our drummer, and married secretly to the lead singer Rosalie Hale. They kept it hush-hush because of the paparazzi an all the people who would say it was taboo to have relationships within band members. I honestly didn't care, because I knew they would last. Bella was our publicist and handled everything we needed. She was a typical businesswoman, and loved to get her job done right. With all the secrets our group held she really did do a fantastic job.

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm just exhausted. I'm ready to get back to the hotel to see Alice. I'm sad that she only gets to be here for a few days. She has to go back for fashion week day after tomorrow." Jasper, the guitarist and my brother-in-law said. Another taboo, dating (let alone marrying) a band mates siblings. Yet again I didn't care, they seemed like the opposites attracts point proven. He was calm and mellow, and she was a hyper pixie. They complemented the other well.

"Hm." Was all I could get out. I was the keyboardist, singer and mixer for all our albums. My name is Edward Cullen, and this is our band, The Coven.

"Tired Edward," Rosalie snorted. "Join the club." She yawned into Emmett's shoulder. "Pathetic, aren't we?" She laughed.

"How so?" I raised my eyebrow.

"We are all young, rich and famous musicians and it's," she looked at Emmett's watch, "11:30. We are all so pathetic, because all we want to do is crawl into bed and relax. We all could be out or partying and that's what we choose. The world at our feet and we choose to be low key. It's just funny."

"I'd choose you over any party, Rosie." Emmett said while he kissed her temple. Emmett was about 6' 4" and topping out at 225 all muscle. Rosalie was the model good looks. She had long blonde hair, always well maintained, and long leg, the typical perfect breasts, everything for a SI cover. She was the representative of the male fantasy; she had a great voice to go along with that. I would be lying if I didn't admit she was a big part of our success commercially.

Then you have Jasper. He was tall and lean; he had muscles but not protruding like Emmett's. He had wavy blonde hair that always seemed to be a mess. He was a sharp contrast to my sister. She was about 4' 11". Had short black spiky hair and seemed to always have so much energy.

We were both adopted, so we didn't look much alike. I had green eyes, and she had blue. I had unruly bronze colored hair, and she had perfectly mussed black hair. I was about 6'2", and she was nowhere near that. I loved her like a sister, blood or not.

"Were here." Emmett's bass booming voice brought me out of my daze. "Come on Rosie, I would carry you, but with that little skirt I wouldn't want them to see what only I'm allowed to." She mumbled an okay and we all stumbled out of the limo to our hotel in Seattle.

We made our way to our floor with all our suites. We got out of the elevator looking pretty sad actually. We mumbled goodnights and even got a half hug from my sister before Jasper pulled her back in. I got out my key card and made my way into my suite. I was so tired I didn't notice her at first.

"Yeah……I know. I'll talk to them about it……..Maybe tomorrow, have you contacted the local radio shows……" she was on her phone again. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. Her beautiful mahogany hair was up in a tight bun. I pulled it out of its clip and watched the waves cascade down her back. She was still on the phone when her breathing hitched at all my movements. "I'll call you later, bye Maggie." She snapped her phone shut and turned to face me. "I missed you." She sighed contently into my shoulder. I chuckled, but agreed even though we saw each other right before the concert.

"I missed you more." I whispered in her ear and sucked her pulse point I knew that drove her crazy. I got the desired affect from her moan. I noticed the song in the background playing and began to sway with her to her song. I wrote it at the beginning of our relationship and it was a chart topper on our last album. "I love being able to listen to this with you in my arms."

"I just love listening to it. I still can't believe you chose me out of all……." I cut her off by a passionate kiss. I loved her humility, but she always doubted that I could love her. When it is I who doesn't deserve her. Our tongues danced wrestling for dominance, and I relented to her only to promise myself I would dominate in other areas of the evening.

"I love you, that's why. No other woman could ever be anywhere near the attraction I feel for you. Not only physically, which that is a very strong part, but also how I could spend hours talking to you on an equal footing. I can also just sit with you and be myself, comfortable. You are my all and that's all I need and want. Never doubt my love for you." I kissed her forehead and still swayed with the music, while whispering the lyrics in her ear.

_Oh to be with you_

_Oh_

_And I can't imagine_

_Two worlds spinning apart_

_Come together eventually_

_And when you're standing here in front of me_

_That's when I know that God does exist_

'_Cause he will have answered every single prayer_

_To be with you_

_Just to be with you_

_You_

When the song came to an end she started to kiss up my neck and to my ear before whispering.

"Make love to me, Edward"

"Of course, my Bella." I said then picked her up and set her in the middle of my king-sized mattress. Her hair fanned out away from her face. I stood back and looked at the beautiful woman before me. She wore her normal business attire. She could make anything sexy. It was a pair of black pinstriped pants and matching jacket with a blue silk camisole underneath. "I love blue on you." I said as I crawled to her and kissed her once again. After I came up for air I trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck

"I have a surprise for you." She said pushing against me to signal that I needed to get off of her.

"Can't we get it later?" I mumbled against her collarbone.

"I think you'll want it now."

"Fine." I grumbled. I pushed myself of the bed and stood at the foot. I reached for her to help her up, but she shook her head and got on her knees. "What….." before I could finish my sentence she started to take off her jacket with the most sexy smirk on her full lips.

"I'm unwrapping your gift." She stated. She unbuttoned her slacks and shimmied them off of her beautiful milky legs. Next came her camisole to reveal a midnight blue lace bra and lace boy shorts. If possible I got even harder when I saw a small spot of wetness on her panties.

"Bella!" I groaned then leapt onto the bed. I landed carefully on top of her while she giggled.

"I take it you like it." She responded. "I noticed you were a little stressed and tired. I figured I could try and help you relax." She said while tilting her head to the side giving me better access to her neck.

"Woman, you have no idea what you do to me." She pushed her hips up to meet mine and brushed her heat against my jean-clad erection.

"I think I do." She is so sexy when she gets confident in the bedroom.

"Yeah, I can't really hide it." She smirked at me and took the lead. She flipped us over and was now straddling me on the bed with her core right above my naval, which was exposed as she pushed up my shirt to take off. Once it was out of the way she kissed back down my chest all the way to the v-shape on my hips. She ran her tongue from hipbone to hipbone. I leaned my head back into the bed and my eyes rolled into the back of my head at the sensations she caused. She took of my belt and I could hear it clank to the floor somewhere in the room. She unbuttoned my jeans and while unzipping me she brushed against my cock. I hissed in pleasure and she giggled.

"Mr. Cullen, I see you have a very BIG problem here." She teased while pulling my pants down. I lifted off the bed to help her, and finally opened my eyes to see her looking at me with hooded eyes. "Yes, very BIG." With that she went to work on my erection licking from the base to the head. I bucked my hips involuntarily.

"Bella." I moaned embarrassingly loud.

"Shhhh, Mr. Cullen we wouldn't want to wake the neighbors now would we." She stated then she took all of me into her hot mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and my hands went to her hair. It had been a while since we have been able to be together in this capacity so it took all my strength not to cum like a teenage boy. She moaned after a while and the vibrations were my undoing and I came into her mouth. She sucked all of me down and licked all of me to not miss an ounce.

"God, Bella, I think I love your mouth almost as much as I love your tight little pussy." I said when I pulled her up to my lips. We kissed and came up for air after awhile.

"It turns me on when you talk dirty." She whispered in my ear while tugging on it lightly between her teeth.

"Really?" I asked and pulled away to look into her eyes. I don't know why it surprised me. She would always say the last thing I expected.

"Mmhmm." she hummed and pulled back from me. She reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Her perfect breast freed from the cloth cage. I reached up to cup them and always loved how they fit perfectly in my hands. She moaned and arched her back; I flipped us over so I was on top of her.

"Let's get these out of the way shall we?" I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her lacy boy shorts. I kissed my way back up her legs, reveling in how long and luscious they were. I made it to her inner thigh and could smell her arousal already.

"Stop teasing." she breathed out, which turned into a moan when I licked all the way up her slick folds. I began to nibble he clit after lapping up some of her juices. I love the way she tasted. It was so Bella. I sucked on her clit and entered one finger. She moaned my name and it was more beautiful than anything I could ever compose. I added one more, than another sending her over the edge. She screamed out her release, and I got a new excitement at everyone hearing her scream my name.

"You….up here…. Now." She pulled me up her body, and I positioned myself at her entrance. I looked deep into her eyes and thrust into her. We both closed our eyes at the pleasure. No matter how many times we've been together it always a surprises me how tight she is.

"Oh, Bella baby, so fucking good." I couldn't even think. "So fucking……fuck."

"Yes! Oh God Edward." I kept thrusting in and out of her slowly picking up the pace as I got closer and closer to my release. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer so I brought my hand between us and pinched her clit causing her to tighten her walls and milk me.

"Bella…." I grunted, and collapsed next to her, pulling her into my side. I kissed the top of her head breathing in her wonderful scent of strawberries and freesias. Before I could think the words just came out.

"Will you marry me?"

REVIEW!!!

I was thinking it was a one-shot but should I continue? If you like it please review, and I'll continue. I have other stories I am working on and Teaching Me Teaching You comes first. But I will try to update soon if I get enough responses.

By the way the song is David Archuleta- To Be With You


	2. New author! Check it out

GREAT NEWS!

Kuntrygal has taken this story over and I have read her first chapter and it is fucking awesome. So to my few but faithful readers of Taboo put her on your author alerts list. She should have it up soon.

Honestly it is so much better than what I was going to do with it.

With love to all,

courthale


	3. New CHAPTER!

Head on over to kuntrygal's profile (.net/u/1640966/kuntrygal) and check out the prologue (which is what i wrote in this.) and the first chapter.

And review it. Or i find you. LOL (I totally just pictured wedding crashers with that.)

With love to all,

courthale


End file.
